An Unlikely Duo
by WritingSoul
Summary: Soul and Lucy were the last two people most people expected to be best friends, but they had more in common than you would think... AU. NaLu, SoMa. One-shot. Requested by: Blackblood-sama.


**This is gonna be good! _Blackblood-sama_ requested this because it would be funny to see. SoLu is one of my BROtps. So here we go!**

* * *

Lucy was on fanfiction. A place where people wrote about famous anime characters, authors, actors, stuff like that. She was an actor in the famous show, _Fairy Tail._ Her cousin, Maka, was an actor on the show _Soul Eater._ Maka's partner in crime, Soul 'Eater' Evans, was an actor on the same show. Lucy couldn't even explain how hard she shipped them, and squealed when she had read a fanfiction, titled _A Fairies soul._ She loved it so much, that she talked to her manager about making it an actual show. She had agreed, and was flying the author down.

Lucy scrolled through the crossovers, trying to find a good one. She found one, it was a one-shot, and it was SoLu. She had no idea what the pairing was, so she clicked on it.

BIGGEST. MISTAKE. EVER.

She almost messaged the author, ranting about how she didn't like Soul like that. Almost. Fuming, she copied the link and sent it to Soul over Skype.

 _You have to read this! Like WTF people? -Lucy._

 _Just read it, WTF?! -Soul._

Lucy snickered.

 _We all know it won't happen, because you have a thing for maka! -Lucy_

He video called her, and she accepted.

His face appeared on screen, he was scowling, and the color of his face could rival a tomato.

Lucy began to laugh hysterically.

"Stop that~" He whined childishly.

Lucy giggled harder.

He scowled at her.

She sobered up. "Sorry."

He glared at her.

"I do not have a thing for Maka!" He refused.

"Do too!"

"Do Not!

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" He exclaimed.

Lucy giggled at him

He ran a hand down his face. "Fuucckkkk.." He cursed.

Lucy stopped giggling and looked at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't deny it!" She cheered.

He groaned.

"I could eat three giant bowls of rice!" She cheered, running around like BlackStar.

Soul chuckled. "You sound like Renge."

"Don't bring them into this." She glared, and pouted.

He chuckled again.

"Back to the whole SoLu thing, I don't get it. How do people ship us? That's like, shipping Natsu and Juvia." She said.

"Don't know, there are some pretty crazy fangirls out there." He pointed out.

They both broke out into laughter.

"You and Me...that's a good one." They both wheezed.

"So, you have a thing for Natsu?" He asked, smirking lazily.

She stopped giggling. Her face turned slightly red, and she scowled at him.

"No!" Lucy denied furiously.

Soul raised an eyebrow.

"So that's a yes?" He chuckled.

Her face turned the color of a tomato and she nodded.

It was that moment that Maka decided to walk in.

She smiled a little at Soul, purposely not looking at her cousin.

"Dinners ready." She informed.

Soul hummed a little, and focused back on her cousin.

She felt the little green monster called envy grab a hold of her as she slipped back out of the room. Her envy quickly faded away, sadness grabbing her instead. Maka scolded herself as she walked down the hall. "I'm so dumb, I should know that he doesn't like me. He only likes other girls for their looks." She blinked back the tears in her eyes as she thought happier things. That fanfic lucy sent her looked good...she should read that. She bounced into her study, and got onto . She quickly found the story and began to read the story.

(Back with Lucy and Soul)

Lucy frowned at Soul, embarrassment quickly fading.

"You're only hurting her." She said.

Soul's eyes widened, alert crimson orbs meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

She smiled slightly at him.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying not to focus on her because you're afraid that you'll do something really stupid and she'll be appalled. You focus on everything besides her, and she hates it. I bet you 30 dollars she thinks you're in love with someone else." Lucy declared, crossing her arms.

Soul's eyes widened and he ran his fingers through his hair. "shi-"

Lucy cut him off. "Don't sit there and curse, go get that girl!" She shouted at her computer.

He ended the call and she squealed, running out of her room and into Natsu's.

She burst into the room, tackling Natsu onto his bed.

"NATSUUUUUU!" She squealed.

He groaned from under her.

"What Luce?" He asked, using his nickname for her.

She climbed off of him quickly, standing up.

"My OTP is cannon!" She shouted in victory.

"WHICH ONE?!" Natsu shouted back.

"SOMA!" She squealed.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at his best (girl)friend.

"I thought you were in love with Soul though." Natsu said.

Lucy stopped cheering and turned to face him. When she realized what she said, she collapsed in a laughing heap.

She finally stopped laughing, and turned to him with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Soul and I dating would be like, you and Juvia dating. He's like a brother to me, plus I already like someone else." She said, blushing a bit.

"Who?" He asked.

"You tell me, and I'll tell you." She grinned.

Natsu gulped nervously. "How about I just show you?" He asked.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha-" she was cut off by a pair of lips against her own.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she responded to the kiss eagerly.

They eventually broke apart. She flashed Natsu a smile before running out of the room.

She slammed her bedroom door behind her, and slid down, back against the door.

She touched her lips, not believing that had just happened. Then, her eyes widened.

"WHY DID I RUN?!" She screamed.

She was sure Natsu could hear it, and at the moment, she didn't care.

She ran over to her computer and opened Skype.

Souulll, helllpp... ~Lucy.

What woman? ~Soul

Erm, well, Natsu and I kissed... ~Lucy

Okay, and? ~Soul

I well, kinda, ran away... ~Lucy

(Facepalms) Are you serious? ~Soul

Yea...~Lucy

(Sighs) Hold on. ~Soul

Soul sent Lucy a link. She opened it, to find a Youtube video titled, 'Shia Lebuff gives the best motivational speech ever.'

Taking a deep breath, Lucy clicked play.

About halfway through the video, there was a knock at her door. She paused the video, and opened the door.

She looked up, only to be face to face with Natsu. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

She felt her pulse quicken. "Luce, I'm sorry, I know you might not like me back, and that's okay...I'll under-" He apologized.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her room, shutting the door.

She hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"You idiot." She breathed.

"Wha-" He tried to speak, but was cut off by Lucy's lips crashing into his.

They pulled each other closer.

Breaking the kiss, Lucy laid her forehead against his chest.

"You big idiot, why would I kiss you if I didn't like you?" She smiled.

He smiled back at her.

She untangled herself from her boyfriend.

"Get over here, I'm about to introduce you to a new band. Also, Panic! at the Disco's new song came out like, a week ago. You need to hear it." She commanded, opening skype.

Natsu grabbed a chair and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She giggled, "I wonder what Maka and Soul are going to think." Lucy mused.

She video called the duo, they were both together.

Soul let out a smirk once he saw the position they were in. That's when it clicked.

She messaged him.

 _Thank you, baka ~ Lucy_

 _He responded immediately._

 _You comin' with me to tell her father? ~Soul_

 _Hell yeah, but she better be deflowered when I get there ;) ~Lucy_

 _She looked up at him to see him blushing furiously._

 _Your welcome, bestie ;) ~Lucy_

 _OMG, like, thank you so much! XD ~Soul_

She grinned, bursting out into laughter.

 _You have to stop doing that. XD ~ Lucy_

 _Nah ~ Soul._

She giggled slightly, putting her hair back up in a bun.

"Now, down to business." She said.

They were an unlikely duo, but Soul was one of her best friends.

* * *

 **Ta-da! I finished it! How do you like it? I love the idea of Lucy and Soul being best friends. Anyway, leave me a review.**

 _ **Question time!**_

 **What is your favorite crack ship? (Doesn't have to be a crossover ship.)**

 _ **Until Next time,**_

 _ **~Madi~**_


End file.
